Ninjago Boyfriend Scenarios
by Harmony the Dark Angel
Summary: The title! GIRLS ONLY! :D
1. How you met

**Chapter 1: How you met**

* * *

:._How you met.:_

* * *

**~Kai~**

You were in the store, you had been told to picked up multiple things that your mother had requested. You grabbed the last item and were heading to the counter to pay.

That's when you met him...

His amber eyes met your (Eye color) ones and hypnotized you, his spiky brown hair looked perfect as a smirk came to his lips. Your heart started to race.

"Is this all, Miss?" He asked you. You shook yourself out of your trance and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" You asked politely as he laughed.

"Is that all?" You blushed and looked at the ground.

"Y-yes" He printed your receipt as you focused on the floor.

"Thanks for shopping here," You lifted your head up as he handed you your bags and receipt. You smiled shyly and walked away. You took a glance at your paper and found some writing.

_I'd like to see you again, Beautiful._

_-Kai_

You smiled and bit your lip, you glanced into the store, he turned to you through the window and winked. You stared at the ground again and started walking.

* * *

**~Jay~**

You groaned as you slammed your head onto the controller, you had lost at your favorite game in the arcade. You sighed and dug into your pockets for a quarter. You groaned again when you realized you had none.

"Hey, need some help?" A light voice asked behind you. You turned in annoyance to meet captivating brown eyes. You started to stutter.

"Uhhh...n-no...Um, I just l-lost and I'm out of c-change." You mentally face-palmed as you blushed madly.

"Want some money to retry? I can show you how." He smiled at you. You blushed again and nodded. He pushed a quarter into the slot and pressed the start button. You watched carefully as he skillfully won the game. You gaped in astonishment.

"Now you try," He laughed. You got ready as he pushed the money in, you pressed start and did all of the movements he did previously.

You won.

You cheered and hugged him out of joy. You carefully pulled away and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry..." You stuttered. He laughed and blushed as well, you just didn't see it.

"I'm Jay, Jay Walker." He introduced himself. You lifted your head and smiled.

"I'm (Y/N)," He grinned.

"I have to get going...when can I see you again?" He asked.

"Soon, meet me here tomorrow." You smiled, but he was already gone. A small note was at your feet when you looked down in sadness. You raised an eye brow in confusion and picked it up.

_I'm here everyday (Y/N), stop by and we'll have loads of fun together ;)_

_-Jay_

You giggled and left the arcade...thinking about him...

* * *

**~Cole~**

You were at the bakery picking up a cake for your friends little brothers birthday party as she set up the decorations. You made your way to the counter and read the snack list she had also given to you. You weren't paying attention and walked into a strong body, you fell back and hit your head on a shelf in surprise.

"I am so sorry!" You opened your eyes to meet dark green irises, you blinked a couple of times and saw a boy with black hair and a handsome face.

"Uh, don't worry about it..." You smiled. He bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping you up.

"Yeah, are you?" You blushed slightly. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, let me help you with something." He smiled. You shook your head.

"I've got it, thank you though," You brushed a piece of your (Hair color) hair out of your eyes. He took the bags of chips from your arms.

"I owe you something...?" He pointed at you.

"(Y/N)"

"Cole" He smiled as you shook his hand.

"Thanks by the way." You whispered.

"No problem. Do you have anything else you need to pick up?" He asked. You nodded.

"A cake for my friends brothers party." He smiled.

"I can carry that,"

* * *

**~Zane~**

The lake had frozen over the night before. You smiled as you took off your boots and grabbed your skates. You finished lacing up the first one and put it on the ice.

You slammed it down by accident and fell into the icy water. You felt something grab your leg that was just about to go under, you were pulled up to saftey, before you blacked out you swore saw ice blue eyes.

* * *

**-Lloyd-**

Your (e/c) color eyes fluttered from book to book in the comic store. Your hand ran across the shelf, as a sigh escaped your lips. They didn't have your favorite comic book.

"Darn!" You snapped, you went to turn but walked into a blonde boy in green. You immediately fell on top of him. Both your eyes and his green widened and you both blushed. You jumped up and brushed a loose strand of hair from your face. He coughed awkwardly. And you turned your head so he couldn't see the red across your face.

_He was kinda cute..._

You snapped from your thoughts and stuttered on your words.

"I-I...look I'm really sorry!" You groaned and put your head in your hands.

"D-don't worry about it! Um...have you seen the latest edition of (Your favorite comic book)?" He quickly changed the subject. You glanced up in surprise.

"That's my favorite! I was just looking for it!" You blurted out. You covered your mouth and giggled, on the inside you mentally slapped yourself.

"Really? Same here!" You smiled in embarrassment.

"I don't think they have it, I couldn't find it or issue #6." You replied.

"You haven't got #6?" You shook your head at his question. He gaped at you. He walked past you to the counter and said something to the man. The man nodded as you turned your head in confusion. The boy in green was handed something, you didn't see...but he took a sticky note and wrote something down and stuck it inside the bag, then he came towards you.

"Here...I bought it for you...?" He blushed, pointing at you.

"Oh! My name's (Y/N)!" Your face turned red again. He handed you the package.

"I'm Lloyd, nice to meet you beautiful." He lifted your hand up and to your surprise kissed it. You giggled.

"I have to go, but I'll see you again." He winked at you and headed towards the door. You felt yourself go all wobbly in your knees. You held the book shelf and tipped the bag slightly. You saw the note pop out.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_My name's Lloyd and here's my number..._

_Will you call me maybe?_

_(insert Lloyd's number lol)_

_-Lloyd :3_

You giggled as you held the note to your heart, wait what? Were you falling for him that easily? You laughed at your antics and proceeded to leave the store. As you fangirled over the letter, you didn't see Lloyd peeking through the window to see if you got his little 'love note'


	2. Second Meeting

**~Kai~**

You took a breath before walking toward his counter, he smiled as he saw you in line. You were staring at the ground blushing and thinking of ways to introduce yourself.

_Hey! I'm (Y/N)! No... _You frowned as you went through different introductions in your mind.

_(Y/N)'s the name! No!_

_Hi, my names (Y/N)... _You tried not to face-palm as the multiple greetings went through your brain.

"(Y/N)!" Kai's voice broke your concentration. You saw him in a red t-shirt and blue jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees, your face were the same color as his shirt..bright red.

"H-how did you know my name?" You stuttered. He smiled and stared into your (e/c) eyes. You looked away.

"The manager told me, now that we have that all cleared up..." You gazed back at him.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you wanna...hang out maybe beautiful?" You blushed and slowly nodded, still in processing mode, you began twirling a piece of your hair around your finger before you nodded with more courage.

* * *

**~Jay~**

You waited near the entrance to the arcade. Where was he? You tapped your foot impatiently on the malls floor. Sighing, you checked your watch.

_He was 30 minutes late._

You groaned in annoyance and looked down the aisles with hundreds of people walking to different shops. You watched as kids were being dragged into multiple stores, you saw teenagers squeal and run toward a cute item of clothing. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms and waited.

_I'm going to give him 5 more minutes...if he doesn't show up-_

You couldn't finish your thought. You were interrupted by arms wrapping themselves around your waist. Your (e/c) irises widened and you started to freak out. You decided to turn your face slightly and saw his.

"Hey Beautiful," You felt the lips against your cheek.

* * *

**~Cole~**

You had gotten the boy in blacks number and were slowly hesitating to call him. Your whole weekend was wasted wondering if you should phone him, every time the thought crept into your mind you blushed and bit your lip.

_What if he doesn't like me_ back...?

You didn't like worrying over this...why were you? Are you in love with him? As you went to reach for the phone,

_It rang..._

You jumped about 20 ft up in the air with a loud shriek, it was either because of the scare you had just received or the fact that it was him phoning.

HE WAS PHONING!

You hesitantly picked up your (f/c) phone and answered.

"Is this (Y/N)?" The voice asked before you had a chance to say 'hello'. You gulped and answered.

"Y-yes...Cole, is that you?" You asked. You face-palmed and scolded yourself. Of course it was him!

"Yeah, hey listen...I was wondering..." You bit your lip and waited.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to...hang out?" You almost squealed in delight at the boy's response.

"Cole..I-" You were cut off.

"I understand if your busy (Y/N)!" He hurriedly said. You smiled.

"I would love to...meet me at the park around noon," You hung up and giggled.

_You couldn't wait..._

* * *

**~Zane~**

You decided to hang around that rink and look for your blue eyed rescuer, your ankle killed you with every step you took toward the boardwalk. You smiled and laughed as you saw the hole you had made still hadn't frozen over yet. You sat down and looked at the families skating, you sighed and started to quietly sing.

"You have a most extraordinary voice," The light but deep voice startled you and you almost fell in again. You turned and met with his eyes. You scanned his features as your heart fluttered and butterflies flew around in your stomach. His blonde hair slightly fell into his face a bit, his blue eyes matching the look and a small smile placed along his pale lips captivated you.

"Are you the one who saved me?" You asked, for some reason...you didn't stutter. He slowly nodded.

"I am Zane, and yes...I did save you." You smiled and bowed your head, hiding the blush lying across your cheeks.

"I'm (Y/N)" You whispered. You saw a hand come underneath your face. You looked up, he was trying to shake your hand. You grabbed it and shook it. Then, he helped you up.

"I have to depart quite soon...When can I see you again?" You thought about that.

"Tomorrow...I'll be here at dawn." You said. He nodded with another mysterious smile. You blushed and looked away, closing your eyes slightly. You felt something cold on your lips as you met his face and opened your eyes. He wasn't there...but he had kissed you...

* * *

You walked out of your house, holding your phone in your hand and listening to (your fav band). You started to sing softly as you walked the streets. Your music suddenly stopped and your phone alerted you of a text. You looked down and saw his name.

_Lloyd..._

You squealed (for some reason?) and opened it up.

_"Hiya (Y/N)! Wanna maybe meet me at the park and we can hang out? I'll be sitting on the swings ;)"_

You giggled and typed back.

"_Sure! I'm on my way!"_

shoving your phone in your pocket, you smiled and started to run. Your music blasted in your ears, your heart beat matched the beat of the drums as you avoided people, cars and poles.

_I don't live too far from the park so it should only take me about three more minutes. _The thought popped in your head as you ran faster. You saw the park up ahead and smiled. You started to go faster, you didn't care how much your legs hurt at the moment..You just want to see him. His blond hair and piercing green eyes...his smile...you loved that smile as soon as you saw it that day.

THWACK!

You fell backwards in surprise and pain. Your head had collided with the swing set post.

"(Y/N)!" You heard his voice and saw a blur of color around your face. "Are you okay!? Aw man! It starting to swell up!"

"Lloyd?" You blinked a couple of times and your vision soon came back. He held his water bottle up to your face.

"You okay?" He asked, the tone in his voice was worry. Was he worrying about you? You nodded while raising an eyebrow. He sighed in relief. He sat down next to you and you two talked until he actually let you stand up, which took 3 hours... Just as you were ready to leave..

_He kissed your cheek..._


	3. When he asks you out: All

**~Kai~**

You were sitting on the bench, waiting for him to come out of the shop. You took your notebook with you and started doodling. You drew your first inital and Kai's and drew a heart around it. You smiled.

"What's that?" Came his voice. You jumped and threw the notebook in the air. He catches it and you reach out.

"DON'T!" He sees the little heart and smiles. He takes the pen from your hand as you bury your face in your shirt. You continue to blush as he taps your shoulder. You see some words at the bottom of the heart.

"Will you go out with me (Y/N)?" Your jaw drops as you look up at his eyes. You squeal and hug him.

"I take that has a yes," He laughs as you kiss his cheek.

* * *

**~Jay~**

You sat on the table at the ice cream parlor. You and Jay were tired of video games and were hungry..

For sugar...

You smiled as you watched Jay point to you as if to say you were his date. The boy grinned when he saw you. He turned back to the counter and said something, the man nodded and went back to work. Jay started to do random stuff which made you laugh as he waits. Finally, the man turns and hands him the ice cream. You crawled into the booth. Jay sat next to you and handed you yours. You thank him and rip the napkin off of the cone. You see the little message on it and almost drop the paper in surprise. You turn to Jay with your (e/c) eyes wide. He smiles at you and asks you in person.

"Will you (Y/N) go out with me?" You blushed and looked down. He stared at you silently as a word escaped your lips in a whisper.

"Yes" You lift your head and smile a little. He leans down and kisses your cheek.

"You just made me the happiest gamer alive."

* * *

**~Cole~**

He sat with you at your house, you both were watching TV when an advertisement came up for a new perfume. The ad was actually really romantic and sweet. You giggled as the man and woman kissed as he asked her out. Cole turned to you and watched you. You looked up.

"What's up?" You asked. He shook his head and turned back to the screen.

"You like that perfume?" He asks, and looks at you again. You nodded slightly. He stood up and grabbed his coat. You raised an eyebrow in confusion as he left.

"What did I do?" You asked yourself. He came back about half an hour later with something in his hands. He gave you a small package and told you to open it. You hesitated and slowly opened it. A little perfume bottle stood inside with a little note.

"Will you go out with me?" You looked up and your eyes widened. He stared back with a look that said: "Well?" You gulped and nodded. He grinned and hugged you close.

"Thank you."

* * *

**~Zane~**

Zane accompanied to the grocery store. You picked up some things for movie night with him. You stood in the snack aisle, watching a couple smiling and laughing as they chose stuff. You giggled at how cute they looked. Zane didn't really pay much attention. He became nervous around you. You were holding his hand and felt him shaking. You looked up at him.

"Zane? Are you okay?" You asked. He kept shaking.

"Yes." You stared at him a little longer, before you turned away and started the watch the couple again with multiple giggles. After a while they left and you sighed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," Zane sort have jumped. You turned your attention to him. He started to stutter.

"Do y-you want one?" You blinked a couple of times before he looked into your eyes. You were the one who started to shake.

"Y-you mean...?" He nodded. You smiled and attacked him in a hug.

"Yes"

* * *

**Lloyd**

You and Lloyd were already dating. He was always asking you to come to the comic shop or get something to munch on. But that one day when he actually said 'date' made you spit out your coffee.

Lloyd was staying at your house. You were watching horror movies and were both curled up under a blanket cuddling. Popcorn littered the room and soda was spilled as screams and laughing came from the covers. You and Lloyd fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each others embrace. When you woke up you pinched his arm and made him fall off of the couch and on top of you. You both blushed and he got off.

"Uh, Morning!" He laughed, You giggled.

"Morning..." You blushed again.

"Awkward..." Lloyd shifted his weight. You smiled.

"Want some coffee?" You asked. He nodded and quickly made his way to the kitchen. As you made the coffee, you notice Lloyd was avoiding you like the plague. You didn't want to seem like an idiot and ask, so you kept on making something to wake the both of you up. You handed him a latte. He nodded and said a thank you before taking a sip and clearing his throat. You took a big sip of yours as he asked the question.

"(Y/N), wanna maybe go out on a date? Like boyfriend and girlfriendish?" You spit your coffee out on his face.

"WHAT?" You shrieked. He wiped the caffeine off of his face and mumbled a 'small thank you for more coffee' and asked you if you did. You smiled and attack hugged him. His coffee split over your (f/c) shirt. But you didn't care.

"Yes!"


	4. Date

**-Kai-**

He took you to a fancy restaurant. He could barely afford any of it, but he said he didn't care. He said it was for the lovely lady named '(Y/N)'. You blushed and hid your face with a napkin, which made him laugh.

"Why are you covering up your beautiful face?" He smirked as the cloth was removed from your face with his hand. He smiled at you and moved a strand of your (h/c) hair out of your eyes. You giggled. The waiter came with your food and you both ate in silence. What you didn't know was he is watching you the whole time. As you both finished he started to smile again. You raised an eyebrow.

"Your cute when you eat" You playfully slapped him and he laughed. You guys chatted about whatever and left. When you arrived at your house, he walked you up to the door and kissed your cheek.

"See you soon Gorgeous." He winked at you and walked away. When he got to his car he waved to you and drove off, leaving you in a daze with your heart beating faster and faster as you slid your back down the door.

* * *

**-Jay-**

Jay didn't take you to the arcade, you were shocked at first but accepted. Instead, he picked you up in his sports car. When you got in he blindfolded you. You laughed at his antics and asked him why. He told you it was a secret and you couldn't see anything. You drove for god knows how long before you finally stopped. Jay climbed out and opened your door for you, when you went to step out he picked up up bridal style and carried you all the way the the ground. You sat on something that felt like a blanket. You heard Jay moving around and something being knocked over.

"Opps." Jay muttered, you giggled. You felt hands on your shoulders. "You ready (Y/N)?" His voice whispered in your ear. You blushed and nodded. He began to remove the blindfold. You opened your eyes and saw a magnificent view. The sun was setting over the lake, you sat on the shore that was right above the water with a weeping willow watching over your heads. The sun had red, pink and blue running through it, you heard some music start to play. You turned to face Jay, whose face was right in front of yours.

"Hope you like it" Came his voice, before lips made they're way to yours.

* * *

-Cole-

He had taken you out to a bakery, you two munched on all sorts of samples for cakes, cupcakes, muffins and cookies. You noticed he ate more cake than anything else in the store. You asked him if it was his favorite. He smiled at you and nodded. You giggled and told him your favorite treat. His eyes widened.

"MINE TOO!" You giggled, he laughed and you both ate some more in silence. "So...(Y/N)..." Cole muttered.

"Yes?" You asked. He blushed.

"Wanna do this again sometime? But differently?" You didn't hear the part where he said 'But differently'(If you know what I mean...he wants you to be his girl XD). You smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He grinned. You two grabbed some more cake/other treats, paid and went to Mcdonalds for some soda and a burger.

"This has been the funniest date I have ever had!" You laughed. He smiled and looked down, in his hands was a little box...with small words inside..

"_Will you be mine?"_ He decided not to give you the box with the jewelry just yet...When he took you home, he kissed your cheek and told you he had a surprise next time you went out with him...You of course just looked at him with a silly look, as if wondering:

_A surprise?_

* * *

**~Zane~**

The ice was thick as your legs moved up the frozen pond in sync with his. Your fingers were intertwined with his and you loved it. You had always loved ice-skating. You weren't a professional, but you were pretty good at doing little spins and stuff on the slippery concrete. You smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asks you.

"Of course, Zane!" You cheered. You could feel his grin. You let go of his fingers and removed his arm from your waist. You smirked mischievously and tapped him on the shoulder.

"TAG!" You screeched, your legs turned you and slid you up the water. He laughed at you and chased you. You avoided him like the plague. You started to slow a bit, you were losing your energy. You sensed someone behind you and saw him, you screamed. Before he could stop he slammed into you. You both fell backwards into a snowbank. You felt something cold on your lips. You figured it was snow. You opened your eyes and found his ice-blue ones widened and looking at yours. You then notice your lips collided with his when you fell and he was laying beside you. You quickly pulled away and blushed.

"Best date ever!" You whispered. He decided it was time to go home, or you'd freeze. You agreed and skated to the boardwalk to take off your skates. You noticed a familiar boy standing across from you. Laughing at Zane.

"ZANE! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND? OOOOH!" Zane turned instantly red when you looked at him. He replaced his skates with boots and you did the same. The boy kept laughing as you walked past.

"Lloyd, stop..." You heard Zane hiss as you went. You giggled and continued to walk. When you reached your house, you invited him in for hot chocolate. He didn't seem to agree at first, but...You convinced him. He was getting ready to leave after 5 minutes after the beverage was cooled. He had drank the hot chocolate at alarming speed.

"I must go my dearest (Y/N)," He lifted your hand and kissed it. You were used to it, so you didn't blush. You smiled and led him to the door.

"Bye Zane! Thank you!" He nodded his thanks and left. You watched him go up the street and around the corner before you went in. Your heart was fluttering as you dropped yourself to the couch.

"Man! He's a romantic hottie!" You giggled as scenarios of him asking you to be his girlfriend came through your mind.

* * *

**~Lloyd~**

You went to the comic and video game convention...Nuff' said...

NOT! Let me explain ;)

* * *

You walked through the halls of the convention. You stared in awe at all the video game/comic book cosplays. You laughed at Lloyd who scrambled everywhere in search of things that couldn't be found in the Ninjago City comic book store. You too decided to join in on the hectic search for new things. You had bought a couple of costumes, video games and comic books. You even got to meet some of the artists from your favorite comic book. When Lloyd took you home, you both sat on the couch with your costumes on and reciting lines from the books and making up scenes that should happen in them. He stayed the night again, and both fell asleep cuddling...Again...! Before you drifted off you could hear him talking in his sleep...

"Love you (Y/N)" You giggled and kissed his cheek and fell asleep, cuddled up to his green shirt.


	5. AN

**I've edited all the ninjas scenarios together to make it less confusing! Sorry!**


	6. First Kiss

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had writers block, and on top of that, loads of freaking homework and my family and I caught a flu bug D: So yeah, I've been super sick and not allowed on the computer. Don't kill me! I'll give you cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**WARNING: I suck at writing romantic scenes -_-**

* * *

**-Kai-**

You kept walking, your phone in your hand and Kai behind you. You tried to make it seem as if you weren't with him at the moment...Why were you trying to avoid him?

He was embarrassing you...

Your phone was blasting the radio as you held hands with your boyfriend. You were both headed to the park to hang out with some of his friends and sister. The next song turned out to be 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore. Of course, Kai had seen the video and wanted to make you laugh. He decided to attempt the stupid looking strut Macklemore did in the video. Everyone you passed turned to stare at him and you. You finally let go of his hand and walked faster. You heard him laughing as you practically ran.

"(Y/N)! Wait up!" His voice rang after you. "I stopped dancing! Look!" You rolled your eyes and turned to him. He was walking up to you with his arms wide open. You smiled and giggled.

"Thank you!" He smiled at your comment and hugged you tightly. You let out a small gasp of surprise and told him you couldn't breathe.

He gripped you tighter anyway...

Then he finally let go... well, after you dug your fingernails into his skin when you pinched him...He looked down at you and stared into your (e/c) eyes, making you blush and turn your face. He lifted his hand to your chin and brought it back to his gaze. He smiled and leaned down and kissed your lips. Your eyes widened in shock, you stayed there for a couple of seconds, as if processing what had happened before you finally wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. People walked by and watched you two, but you didn't care. When the kiss broke, he leaned his forehead against yours and kissed your nose.

"I think I might love you, (Y/N)" His voice echoed in your mind as you became dizzy.

"I-I think I love you too, Kai."

* * *

**-Jay-**

**(this takes place in your date when he kissed you on the lips ;) If you don"t rememer check out the date chapter and read the end clip of his)**

You sat there staring at him, your eyes wide as tea cups as he pulled away. A blush crept to both your cheeks.

"J-Jay?" You mumbled out. He laugh nervously.

"I..I'm sorry (Y/N)." He apologized, the nervous laugh came back as he finished. "that was unexpected..." He rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to change the subject and ask you if you liked the date. You nodded, you swallowed the lump in your throat as the sky started to dim even more. You bit your lip as you looked at him, his gaze was at the ground and his fingers were wrapped with grass.

"Jay?" You whisper. He looked up and raised and eyebrow. You leaned in slowly and kissed him, you quickly pulled away and blushed. His eyes met yours in confusion.

"Did you...?" You laughed and nodded. He smiled and grabbed you in a hug, you could barely breathe and started to cough. He finally let go and pressed his lips back to yours. You didn't hesitate in kissing him back. He pulled away and looked at you.

"I just might have a new girlfriend" He winked at you. You face palmed and shook your head slightly with a smirk on your face. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and let you lean on his. You both watched the sun set and star gazed for hours.

* * *

**-Cole-**

You were going to spent the day with him, shopping. He had stopped over to your house just as you were getting ready, he laughed as he watched you apply your make-up.

"You don't need it (Y/N)!" He smiled, putting his hands on your shoulders. "Your already very pretty." You looked at the ground and blushed.

"Thank you Cole," He wrapped his arms around your waist, causing you to feel a little uncomfortable.

"(Y/N?)" He asked. You looked up and turned yourself in his grasp.

"Yeah?" You raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and kissed you, you jumped slightly and pushed him away in surprise.

"What's wrong?" You laughed slightly.

"WARN ME WHEN YOUR GONNA DO THAT!" You giggled as a smile crept to his face.

"Sorry," He laughed with you. "Psst! (Y/N)! Now can I kiss you?" You smiled.

"What the heck is stopping you!" You quickly leaned in and stole a small kiss from him. You ended up staying at home with him and watching movies and laughing about your awkward first kiss.

* * *

-**Zane-**

The past weekend you didn't go anywhere with Zane. Your family had gotten sick and passed the cold onto you. Your sorta boyfriend stayed with you instead and tried nursing you back to health, but got a little sick as well...not because of hanging out with you...

Because he kissed you again...

He had kissed you before, when you met the second time. But this time it was different. You knew each other now..So that's when the fireworks came. Let me tell you how it happened ;)

Zane stood by your bed, holding your tissue box as you blew your nose into one. He winced as you started to cough again, you had sat bolt right up tried to breathe. He hugged you and started to pat your back.

"Your helping so..." You started, but a sneeze interrupted you. "much," You finished sarcastically. He looked into your eyes and brush a (h/c) strand out of your eyes. You coughed again and laid back down. He looked at his watch as you closed your eyes.

"I must go." The whisper came from his pale lips. You opened your eyes again and groaned. He put his wrist to your head to check your tempture. "I shall be back soon my love." You smiled slightly and tried to lean up to kiss his cheek, but he beat you to a kiss, he planted it gently on your lips, you smiled into it and kissed back. Then he left. When he arrived back later, he had more tissues for him and you.

* * *

-**Lloyd-**

You smiled at the boy who hung from the top of the swing set by his ankles. He had assured you he'd be fine, but you had seen how klutzy he was that weekend. It had already been past two minutes, and you were slowly panicking. Your begging plea was heard pretty much throughout the park. Lloyd laughed and swung himself around, having a gasp escape from your lips. He lifted his other leg around and sat there. You yelled at him to get down which made him flinch and stand up, you covered your eyes as a squeak came out.

"(Y/N), I'm fine! I do this stuff all the time!" Lloyd's voice reached your ears.

"I'm still not opening my eyes until you get down!" You replied. He sighed and started to walk, you began to tremble.

_God, I hope he doesn-_ Your thoughts stopped as an 'OH CRAP!' echoed in your brain. You removed your hands just in time to see Lloyd slip off the top of the swings and hit the ground below. You screamed and ran towards him. You knelt beside him, your hand covering the right side of his face.

"Did you get hurt?! Lloyd! I told you not to go up there!" He rolled his eyes.

"We all gotta have a little danger sometimes, dear." Your eyebrow raised. Did he just call you dear?

"Whatever! You could have broken something!" You shouted. He smiled.

"I did break something," You glared at him. "I'm used to the pain.." You didn't reply, You continued to glare at him.

He rolled his eyes again, leaned up and grabbed your face in his hands. He slowly pulled himself up so he was eye level with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap. Your (e/c) eyes met with his, you blushed and put your head in your hands.

"I was worried."

"Does that mean you love me?" You blushed again and raised your head, only to realize his was two inches away from yours. He closed the gap between your lips, you stopped breathing for a moment, before kissing back slowly.

"Yeah, you love me." He laughed at your now crimson red face.

* * *

**XD**


End file.
